User talk:Abcxyzzzz
Wikian Spirit Uh, that is so? then I think that tomorrow I'm going to add Firemaking to your article of RuneScape 3, I think that's a nice, collaborative effort. 05:30, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I agree. See my longer reply on your talk page. Abcxyzzzz 16:40, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template Listen, there's two things I'd like to discuss: *1. We don't have to give you a welcome template. It's just a kind thing some people do. *2. It doesn't help when the first thing you do on a wiki is start to peeve people off. This sort of makes people dislike you. I am not blaming you for the fact you entered during this little dispute, but the way you made statements without actually backing them up made you seem horrible. I know that no admin on this wiki would ever give you the power to stop us owning pages, and neither would I if I was an admin (which I am not). ToaBionicle, 16:53, 3rd of February. (UTC) ::What kind of argument is that? "I know that no admin on this wiki would ever give you the power to stop us owning pages, and neither would I if I was an admin (which I am not). " Abcxyzzzz 18:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) : :Since you requested it. :Also I'm helping you so you can stop complaining, I have nothing wrong against people making Free-edit Articles, what i don't like is people forcing others to allow others alter their pages, also, tell the Yunshong Hui (or whatever) that the rules are in the main page. :Also, could you two give me your RuneScape usernames? if you play : 17:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Hey, don't help just so that I'd stop complaining. You've got to actually mean to help, you know! Abcxyzzzz 17:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Too much of a Happy Disposition I am sorry for doing that. I just read somewhere the policy on making two of the same articles. I have provided a rebuttal on Yun's talk-page, which you may find on Recent Changes on the side of the page. And if you want the main-page changing, either do it yourself or talk to an admin, such as Chiafriend12 or Emosworld. I'm back in two days. I happen to be a little bit of a stress-head, and this has driven me to near-insanity. I need some time to cool off. And don't edit my talk-page when you know I'm not there. Signing off, Sure. Abcxyzzzz 20:14, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Identifcal fiction rule, and RE: Protection The identical fiction "rule" is not really a rule, so is not listed with the other rules. It does exist though, at RuneScape Fan Fiction:Identical Fiction Policy. About the main page's protection. I most IPs, unless they have a registered account and aren't logged in, know very little about Wikitext. The mainpage is made up mostly of Wikitext, and little normal text that isn't from other templates. So, if an IP editor were to add something to the main page, odds are it would accidentally do more harm than good. The main page is also a big target for vandalism, too. Most vandals, unless planning a registered vandal attack, use IPs to vandalize, so the main page, the most seen page on the wiki, would be unvandalizable. 21:36, 3 February 2008 (UTC) What it should have been I'm sorry if I have offended you. I was determined, too determined, to get what I wanted, and I didn't think of others while I was doing it. This is what it should have been: : My main work on this wiki is The Dracomancer Saga. I'm also heavily involved with our most recent role-play, RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones. If you want to get involved, your welcome to, but I strongly recommend you read the two before it, RuneScape - Regicide and RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. I hope you enjoy your time here! :Oh, no problem! I only mean for the best. What if...? Abcxyzzzz, I've just created a new article called What if...?. What's special about it? It's an alternative history, in which Zamorak won the God Wars and you can put down all the stuff that happens because of that (i.e. people, places and so on). There are just a few rules you need to check on the page, but otherwise you are free to write whatever you like. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 12:51, 16 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Yacti Thank you! I used an RST(Real time strategy) game called Impossible Creatures, which allows you to fuse two creatures together into armies and fight with them. The Yacti is a combo of the Scorpion and the Lemming. I then simply took screenshots and edited in paint. It took me about five minutes for each one. Most of my pics I take in the creature chamber, where you create them, but it takes around 10-15 minutes on pictures like Yagather, for they are taken from a battle. I made a mistake Ouch!!! I missed a verb, may be you did not understand what I wrote but a horrible thing... I am really sorry: "Hello again. The "KISS" thingy really made us to lose time, I am sorry, I really thought you were attacking me. Now I replaced the sentence with "Keep it simple, Silly" ;). Well, there are some answers:" I just realized it... Sorry... Please forget all this misunderstanding, I am really sorry... Mightyerick 21:23, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Beastiary Abcxyzzzz, your article Wisp has won first place in GB! Your certificate will be given later, and you will be featured on the main page sometime later. Arnie 12:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Wisp Hi Abcxyzzzz, I am currently writing the Morytania series and am thinking of doing an episode about wisps. Wisps are native to Morytania, and I wondered if you wouldn't mind me using the name wisp, as I intend them being separate entities to the ones you have created, but I just wanted to ask you in case you do not want me to. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 12:18, 29 March 2008 (UTC) World's Adventures Hey, Abcxyzzzz. I noticed you entered my competition, World's Adventures. This might just be a slight naivete on your part, but you were supposed to contact me before entering. You're not going to be disqualified from the competition, but you didn't contact me and so I've decided to disqualify you from the running for 1st place. This might seem a little harsh, but it is really a pet peeve of mine when people don't follow rules or regulations in plain sight, or in your case, under the same subtitle. You are still in the running for all other awards, though. Never mind the bullocks, 20:16, 27 August 2008 (UTC) There's really no need to; after all 1st 2nd and 3rd places all get honored on the MP. And remember, you're still in the running for the other two! 21:05, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, didn't realize that. Thanks for the invitation; I'll help as much as I can. 23:05, 27 August 2008 (UTC) RS3 Hi! I've been reading some of your RS3 pages and they're very good. I was wondering - are they free edit? So if I wanted to contribute could I just add it straight in? The articles are excellent, although the Market page does get a bit confusing with all the facts and figures. Once again, great work, and keep on going! --Fegaxeyl 09:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Compliments... Seeing the RS3 articles... you are extremely smart. Damn! I'd like to add to it but I don't got ideas. Hehe...Gumba Jonny 23:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) HUGE request Well, back when Glyphscape was RS3, I asked if I could use your concept for displaying equipment in my own articles. I didn't know you were gone then. Anyway, now that you're here, I was wondering... Could I use: to make: What do you say? Thanks. Gumba Jonny 00:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back, Abcxyzzzz! Hi, this is Toa. I'm so glad to see you editing here again, Abcxyzzzz - I've always admired your work (especially RS3 and Wisps - the amount of time you put in to make those is astounding.) We're going through a bit of a slump at the moment; I visit from time to time check up on the place, and it's nice to see someone like you, who knows what they're doing (no offence to any other users). Good to see you back, Smith. 16:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC)